Times Are Changing
by DSMelody
Summary: He challenged her in everyway. She was the only one to stand up to him. Slowly their passionate hate turned to passionate love. Sparks will fly when Harry Potter's best friend teams up with the Dark Lord. LV(TR)HG
1. So not in Kansas anymore

Hermione didn't know why she was still sitting here; it was almost dark, too dangerous to be outside. Sighing, she thought about getting up and heading inside but she couldn't bring herself too. That would mean going inside and facing the possibility of sleep and she wasn't quite ready for that, if she slept then surely she would dream and Hermione didn't want to dream.

Sitting there in silence, darkness fell and when Hermione finally took notice of her surroundings she found that it was pitch dark except the stars that were twinkling above her and the wand light coming towards her.

"Hello" she called out, but then realized with the war that beginning to rage outside maybe that hadn't been a smart idea, slowly the figure drew closer and closer until they were two meters away.

"Hel-lo" her voice quivered, the light coming from the wand blinded her and Hermione squinted her eyes, trying to see the figure when the blow came from behind and as the wand lowered and black spots began to cloud her vision she heard a familiar voice whisper, "You shouldn't have hit her that hard, he'll be angry if she tells him" before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's eyes cracked open and she saw with painful clarity that it hadn't been a nightmare, the ache in the back of her head still throbbed and putting her hand to the spot where it throbbed she drew her hand back to find it covered in a thick, red sticky substance… blood.

Looking around she realized that she was in exactly the same spot as before except dawn was beginning to break. Trying to get up, her muscles straining and screaming in protest, Hermione ran one hand through her straight hair; she'd finally given into Lavender and Parvati, letting them give her a makeover.

Something moved on the edge of her vision and attempting to stand, she saw people rushing towards her. Feeling her wand holster that was attached to her arm she was pleased to find her wand still firmly in its place.

The first person to reach her was someone she didn't recognize but the woman was wearing the Hogwarts Nurse's uniform so Hermione didn't pull out her wand and hex the woman from here to next year.

"My dear, are you alright?" The Nurse gushed, Hermione shot her a look that suggested she was trying to purvey the thought of:

'I cannot stand and I'm cover in blood, not to mention the throbbing wound and headache I have, but other than that I'm perfectly fine'

"No, I'm rather dizzy actually" Hermione whispered, becoming extremely lightheaded, "My dear what year is it?" one of the other people asked, a elderly looking guy, he seemed quite nice and looked quiet worried about her, "It's 1997 Professor" she whispered, her voice becoming softer.

"My dear, you appear to have a concussion which would explain the disorientation," the Nurse said softly, looking pityingly down at Hermione.

(AN – I don't have the books with me so that'll have to do, k)

The last thing Hermione heard was that same man say, "My dear it's 1945. What's your name?" he asked her, Hermione's weak eyes opened a fraction and she managed to whisper "Hermione" before passing out from the loss of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hermione next woke she noticed that she was in the hospital wing and that the pain in her head was gone. Placing her fingers to the back of her head she probed the spot where the pain has been and noticed there was nothing there but her silky straight hair.

Sitting up she noticed she could do that with ease and looked around, looking beside the bed, Hermione noticed there was a boy with smooth black hair and pale skin asleep in the chair.

She smiled and thought about how cute he looked asleep when she realized that she didn't even know his name, let alone who he was, then she noticed the Slytherin crest on his robes and a shiny Head Boy badge pinned to his robes, but that wasn't possible because Harry was Head Boy but this most certainly wasn't Harry.

Letting out a little squeak she felt the rush of memories rush over her, the past day or two passed through her brain and she let out a little gasp, "I'm so not in Kansas anymore" she whispered.

Sliding her legs out from underneath the covers, Hermione placed her feet on the cold, clean surface of the Hospital Wing floor and stood. She managed to go a few paces when her legs suddenly gave out and she let out a shriek of shock. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her just before she collapsed onto the ground.

The boy carried her back to her bed and lay her back down on it, looking deeply into his eyes, Hermione saw they were a deeper shade of emerald than Harry's and they didn't show emotion like his did.

"Thank you" her voice was soft, but loud enough to be heard, "You're welcome," he said, "What's your name?" he asked, she blinked and shook her head, "Hermione, my name's Hermione," He smirked, "Pleased to meet you Hermione" he said. "Your name," she said and he looked startled, "What's you name?"

He smirked and said evenly, "My name is Tom Riddle, I'm Head Boy here at Hogwarts" Hermione's eyes widened, Tom Riddle? Harry, Ginny, Diary, Basilisk, Chamber, Voldemort. All these things flashed through her mind and Hermione felt the familiar sensation of passing out come over herself and this time she surrendered willingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hate it? Love it?

Tell me


	2. Hate

Hermione blinked, opening her eyes the viciously bright light of the Hospital Wing assaulted her eyes, groaning, she closed them again before opening them again warily, only to be met with the sight of Tom Riddle's smirking face and unfortunately for her, she _did_ remember what happened over the past two days.

Hermione let out a little shriek of surprise before shaking her head and pulling the covers over her head, "Now now Miss, there's no reason to be like that" Riddle said, smirking as he pulled the covers from her hands and placing the again over her chest. "Go away" she moaned, "No" he said simply, "Term starts in two days, you need to get up now that you're healed"

"Term starts? But my stuff…" she trailed off, _"I don't have anything"_ He smirked, "Due to your unusual arrival, Headmaster Dippet insists on paying for anything you might need over the year" Hermione's jaw hit the floor, "We'll be going shopping later" he said, Hermione's jaw snapped up and her eyes flashed, _"We'll?"_

He smirked again and it was infuriating her, "Well, the Headmaster doesn't want you wandering alone after such a serious injury, plus I offered," he shrugged, _"You **offered?"** _scorn laced her tone. "What is your problem?" he asked dangerously, "We've just met and you act like you hate me or something"

Hermione went white, thinking furiously, _'Oh god I'm an idiot! This is supposed to be the first time I've met him!' _while another part of her brain screamed, **'this is VOLDEMORT! You utter, utter fool! VOLDEMORT!' **finally her third voice entered the conversation, 'both of you shut up! He's Tom Riddle right now and don't you dare go giving him anymore reason to believe otherwise!'  That voice actually sounded a lot like Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley together.

"I'm sorry" she smiled, "I'm just not thinking right now, everything is just really different and I'm so lost" tears gathered in her eyes as she thought about everything she'd lost. He looked at her and looked around the room uncomfortably, the awkward silence between them became more profound.

"Well," he coughed, "I think maybe you should get dressed and um, we'll leave. Be ready in 15 minutes" and he strode from the room.

"Well then," she murmured and stood on shaky legs, which held under her weight. Placed on the chair was a set of Hogwarts robes that she assumed were for her and a note was pinned to them:

'_If you in need of anything whilst you are shopping, just charge it to this account number – 49. _

_Sincerely, _

_Armadillo Augustus Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts. _

Hermione sighed in relief and slowly dressed in the uniform, finding to a bit baggy for her likings and she decided that was one of the things she'd have to get first, new robes.

Standing around for another five minutes, Hermione was relieved to hear the sound of shoes clicking on the stone for, heading towards the Hospital Wing. Jumping up from the chair she was on, Riddle entered the room and looked at her, "Good, you're ready" and swept out again, knowing she'd follow.

Hermione rushed along the corridors, following Riddle as he strode down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. "Prancing Pants," he muttered in a voice filled with abhorrence as he spoke the words Dippet had chosen as a password.

"Headmaster Dippet?" He called up the winding staircase, "Tom, my boy, come in" Tom rolled his eyes but plastered a smile on his face and walked into the room, "Headmaster, this is Hermione" he introduced her as she hung back behind him. "Ah, there you are Miss…" he trailed off, she needed a last name, preferably pureblood, mentally running through a list of names of old pureblood families that had gone missing over the years she randomly grabbed on, "Desrosiers, Hermione Desrosiers" He smiled, "Yes, yes very good. Now I believe you and Mr. Riddle have some shopping to do… hmm yes"

Riddle nodded and made his way to the floo pot sitting on top of the grate, getting in he threw some of the powder and yelled clearly, "Diagon Alley" Hermione waited for the leaping green flames to die down before she grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the grate, she too, yelled "Diagon Alley"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley 

"Come along Desrosiers" he said when she stepped out of the grate, nodding, she followed him in silence through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley and into Madame Malkin's.

Madame Malkin rushed over to greet them, but Riddle was having none of it, "She needs all the robes required of a Seventh Year Hogwarts Student plus two dress robes and three day robes" Madame Malkin stopped, nodded and bustled Hermione off to get her fittings.

Once they were done there, Hermione was dragged to the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts and The Magical Menagerie to buy an owl, she chose a sleek white one with black tips. Once all that was done, it was well past lunch and Riddle insisted on going to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Riddle ordered for himself and then for Hermione, making her glare at him, "I'm quite capable of ordering for myself, _Riddle_" she sneered and then scowled, causing him to smirk, "I'm sure you can, _Desrosiers_" another smirk. _'Damn his smirks!' _ She thought, intensifying her glare, he smirked again.

"Well, Desrosiers, what house do you want to get into?" he asked her, looking genuinely interested, "I'm not sure. What are the houses?" she hated playing dumb, "Well there's Ravenclaw – They think they're so intelligent, but they're not, they don't do anything but read books and they're really boring. Then there's Hufflepuff, wimps, well most of them anyway, they're supposed to be really loyal too, but who knows. Then there's the _Gryffindors _they're Dumbledore's favorite, of course, he's the head of Gryffindor. They're supposed to be brave, smart, level headed and daring; really they're foolhardy, stupid, risk taking, action loving, idiots who rush into battle without thinking. And Slytherin, Slytherin is where the cunning, sly, sneaky, devious, intelligent, conniving purebloods go. The other houses hate us because we're supposed to be _'evil'_. We're not though" He smiled at her.

"You really have house pride don't you? That and you like your own voice" was all she said, he just smirked and nodded. "Let's go," he said, leaving a few gold galleons on the table to cover the bill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Hogwarts 

Headmaster Dippet was sitting in his office doing paperwork, after all it wasn't easy running a school when the transfiguration teacher, Professor Albus Dumbledore came onto the office.

"Albus," he looked up from a letter from the Ministry, "Armadillo" he replied, seating himself in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk "What is it you needed Albus?" he asked, the man was always challenging his authority. "Well it is in regards to the girl we found the other night" he started but Armadillo cut him off, "Hermione Desrosiers, yes what about her?"

"Ah, she is a Desrosiers? Hmmm, yes, powerful pureblooded family, are they not? Yes, anyway are you sure it's wise to leave her with Mr. Riddle?" Albus commented, Armadillo held back a scowl, the man was challenging his authority again and he was questioning his favorite student! "Yes Albus, I'm quite sure that Ms. Desrosiers is perfectly fine with Mr. Riddle," he said with a note of finality in his tone.

"Of course she is" Dumbledore said cheerfully, standing and nodding goodbye; he left the Headmaster's office.

Just as he closed the door behind him, Tom and Hermione came out of the grate. "Ah, Mr. Riddle, Ms. Desrosiers, I trust everything went well?" Armadillo asked, watching Hermione light up, "Oh yes, thank you so much Headmaster, I'm not sure what I'd do without you" He nodded and smiled, "Of course Ms. Desrosiers"

Turning to Tom he said, "Ms. Desrosiers will stay in the Heads Rooms with you until she is sorted and term begins" He nodded o them and went back to his paperwork, dismissing them.

Tom took Hermione's arm and led her from the Headmaster's office, through a series of long winding corridors until they stopped at a portrait of a Nymph sitting on a stone with the moonshining down on her.

"Draconis" he said to the nymph, who kept shooting him flirtatious glance and glaring at Hermione. He led her inside and she almost gasped at the beauty of these rooms.

He led her to the centre of the rooms, two winding staircases were in front of them, "That staircase," he said, pointing to the one on the right, "Leads to your room, the other leads to mine, the door on the right down here goes to the private library and the one on the left is the door to the private meeting room" Hermione nodded and walked up the right staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom Riddle was sitting in his room fuming about the Desrosiers chit, she talked back to him, she glared at him and he HATED her. She infuriated him with her endless supply of retorts and glares, she annoyed him because she just did and she just rubbed him the wrong way, to bad for him, he'd never listened to the muggle saying, "Opposites Attract"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was stalking around the room, thinking about Tom Riddle, aka The Dark Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, The Dork Lord, Voldie-kins, Riddle, Moldy-Warts and Tommy. She didn't like him, she **really **didn't like him. He rubbed her the wrong way, he was irritating, antagonizing, smirking little git and she HATED him and everything he stood for.

Storming to the door that she hadn't noticed before, Hermione slammed it open and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to my reviewers!

KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, ShadowOnTheMoon, whoever, kittykatekat, Flavagurl and sexy-jess

Thank you all so much and I hope you all liked this chapter!


	3. Arguments

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm in the middle of exams and I was sick for a while and here's the update! Sorry guys! Love you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom gaped back at her, "No, no, no!" Hermione groaned, this was not happening, please don't let them be sharing a bathroom for the rest of the holidays. It wouldn't work, she was sure of that; they'd hex each other by tomorrow the way they were going.

She glared at him and he glared right back, "I think you're in my bathroom Desrosiers" he sneered, Hermione scowled, "If you didn't notice _Riddle_, there's only **one** bathroom, looks like we're sharing" it was Tom's turn to scowl, which he did. Hermione smirked, slinking closer to him she grabbed a hold of the door, "I just might take a shower now" and she slammed his door closed and it locked itself.

"DESROSIERS!" Tom yelled, his fists beating on the door, "Let me in!" he growled, Hermione smirked and started a shower, ignoring the vigorous beating and yelling coming from Tom's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom was furious, no one and he meant, no one crossed his will like that. But that damned slip of a girl had the audacity to talk back to him, slam a door in his face and scowl at him and he was not happy! Tom growled deeply, he _would _pay her back; somehow, he would make her pay.

He looked down at the letter scrunched up in his hand, the Black crest stared back at him, the Death Eater's reign would begin soon and in his hands he held the answers to any problems they might have during the year. Orion had done well to get him this so quickly, holding the object in the sunlight, the gold of a time turner glinted and the sand shone.

Tom grinned as wide as a cheshire cat; this would be a good year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione flounced airily from the bathroom, her wet hair clinging to her face and back. She was glad, she'd annoyed off Tom, it made her happy. Checking the time Hermione saw that she's been in the shower for an hour, oh yes, he'd be really annoyed. Dressing with a smile, Hermione waltzed down the stairs happily, noting the clock on the wall had the hand at the panel saying **'Time for Dinner' **

Hermione, still smiling, headed for the door but someone had grabbed her wrist and prevented her for reaching the portrait. Spinning around, Hermione saw Tom's cold forest green eyes glaring at her, "Hello Hermione," he whispered, Hermione shivered at his tone of voice, it was dangerously low. His eyes never left hers; maybe making him angry hadn't been such a good idea. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his, she looked and saw the beginning specks of red and realized how foolish she'd been.

He saw her eyes widen as she started at him; he could sense her fear, it was delicious. She was struggling against him, pulling with all her small might, fighting desperately to get away from him; Tom only held her tighter.

Hermione raised her hand in a moment of desperation and fear, slapping him. They stopped struggling; Hermione went limp in his arms, staring at him with pure terror flittering across her face. Tom's glare intensified and he pulled her closer, their noses just touching, he growled deep in his throat, Hermione whimpered. His eyes were glowing eerily now, the red became more pronounced.

Both their breathing was ragged now, Hermione could hear her heart pounding in her chest, the steady beat was getting faster and faster as she and Tom got closer and closer. Suddenly he spun her from his arms, "Get out" he growled and Hermione ran as fast as she could, not even noticing the direction in which she was running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hermione had stopped running, she looked around in confusion and found she was at the secret entrance to the Forgotten Corridor that she had gone on many occasions, hiding from the wizarding world at large, Filch, Malfoy or Snape, occasionally Harry and Ron when they fought. Hermione had received an anonymous letter in her sixth year, telling her where the secret room was and how to enter it, specifically telling her not to tell anyone about it.

When she had first gone in their, after receiving the letter, Hermione had found it filled with all sorts of odds and ends; from photos of a boy and a girl wearing the old Hogwarts uniform, to pieces of parchment that she hadn't read out of respect for the people who had cherished this room before her and indeed they had. For the walls were deep green with silver trimmings, there was a fireplace, couches and chaise lounges, armchairs, two desks and bookshelves, so full of books that stacks had been placed on tables all around the room.

Smiling softly, though there were tears in her eyes, she looked to her left and right before walking swiftly at the wall, pulling out her wand and tapping the bricks in quick succession over the surface of the stone.

The wall flickered slightly and Hermione knew this was her chance, checking that the corridor was still deserted; Hermione slid through the seemingly solid wall and felt the stone turn back to stone once she was through. Sighing in relief, she noticed the room was empty, but for a few old scattered chairs and such. Stifling a cry, Hermione slid down the wall and ignored the pain that pounded through her ears when she banged her head against the solid door.

Taking a few steadying breaths, Hermione knew it was up to her to restore the room to what she had first remembered it as, save for the parchment, books, photos and other personal items that had been in the room when she'd first acquired it. A thought struck her then, if the room was full of those things when she had used it, who had put them there? Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, Hermione set to work, banishing dust, conjuring desks and furniture as she remembered it. Charming the walls the deep green color with the silver trimmings, casting cleaning charms on everything, especially the fireplace, which needed the charms more than anything tot remove the years of grim from the majestic piece.

The torches she'd conjured earlier were burning low by the time Hermione had finished and it was only when she looked at them in the dimming light, that she finally realized how long she'd spent in the room. Collapsing on one of the squishy couches she's conjured earlier, Hermione felt her eyelids drop until they closed and she fell into a deep sleep, totally exhausted from all the magic she'd used today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom watched her run as fast as she could without tripping over herself down the corridor; his fists were clenched tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were white, his face bearing the red handprint and his breathing rapid.

Tom took a few calming breaths and felt the power and rage slowly sapping away until his eyes were back to normal as was his body and his breathing. Slowly, reason and realization crept over his features and Tom hurried from their dormitory, hoping to find her and persuade her to not tell on him, how could he have been so stupid! It wasn't even the first day and he was already stirring up trouble, no he'd have to make sure she was silent, even if it meant _obliviating_ her, or better, killing her. He was smirking evilly now and knew he'd have to tone it down, lest giving Dumbledore more reason not to trust him. Schooling his face into an unreadable mask, he hurried through corridors, looking for any trace of the beautifully infuriating girl.

He searched the whole castle without finding even a trace of her. Growling in frustration, Tom couldn't understand that someone who had only just come to Hogwarts could get around so easy. Making his way to the chamber, he checked for anyone looking before hissing _"Open"_ and sliding down the passageway.

"_Sereeena, find me the girl"_ his hissed to his basilisk, whose majestic form was lazing around the chamber, when she heard him hissing, or speaking to them, what he wanted to her, she nodded and started out of the chamber when he cut her off, _"Find her, don't kill her, come back to me immediately and tell me where she is!" _and Sereeena bowed her head hissing, _"Yes, my lord" _and slithered off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sereeena followed the scent and found the exact location of where the human girl was hiding, in a secret room, long forgotten by those who still dwelled in Hogwarts. Turning, she used the pipes that ran throughout the entire school to return quickly to her chamber and her master, who was impatient at best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Tom heard where Hermione was, he decided to let her be, he'd deal with her later, term started tomorrow, he had bigger things to worry about, like classes Dumbledore. The transfiguration teacher did not trust him, not since the incident in fifth year with the oaf Hagrid and Myrtle.

The intolerable teacher was always spying on him, luckily the old coot hadn't realized the operation he ran right under the headmasters nose, of course even if Dumbledore told Dippet, Dippet wouldn't believe that his most prized student would do _anything _like **that**.

Snorting at the dense Headmaster they had, Tom headed back to the Head's quarters to wait out Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke with a gasp; terror gripped her as her eyes flew wildly around the room. Taking deep gulping breaths of air, she sank back down onto the cool leather of the black coach she'd conjured earlier.

Calming enough to start panicking about what time it was, Hermione noticed that it was 11pm, half an hour after curfew, oh she was in trouble. Jumping up from the couch Hermione grabbed her wand and raced out of the room, running as fast as she could back to the Head's tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom had fallen into a light doze when he heard the portrait slam open and as he jumped out of the chair he'd sunk into hours ago, he saw Hermione, red faced and panting from her run to the tower.

Smirking, Tom slunk towards her in a predatory manner; his eyes never left hers, whilst Hermione was glued to the spot like a deer caught in the headlights. Unconsciously as Tom approached and his body got closer to hers, she backed up until her body hit the cold stonewalls behind her.

Tom could see the fear in her eyes and it was wonderful to his, heating the blood in his veins. Tom hated fear, it made you weak, but to **inspire** fear, it was something he had loved since he was young and still in the orphanage.

Hermione's eyes darted around wildly until Tom was 3ft away from her, in which, not being able to stand it anymore, she took a chance and Hermione bolted sideways to get away from him. Tom watched dispassionately as she ran up her staircase and the door slammed behind her, in fact it was amusing to him and Tom broke into small, light chuckles as he looked at her door unblinkingly. Life was almost perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione threw locking charm after locking charm at her door, using every spell she knew to keep Tom Riddle out, anything and everything. Sliding down the wall long after she had run out of hexes, Hermione just stared at the door in front of her. What had she felt when she was out there? It was like an electric zap had coursed through her, making her feel dizzy and exhilarated at the same time.

Hermione felt her breathing hitch, before regulating again, surely she could do nothing but despise the young Lord Voldemort? Yes, that was it, she had hated him so much back there that something had happened… because she hated him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First Day of School

The sorting of the first years had just begun and Hermione was nervously waiting behind the teacher's entrance of the hall, waiting for her name to be called and so she could be sorted. Hermione was so sure she would be in Gryffindor again, I mean, why wouldn't she?

Hearing her name, "Hermione Desrosiers" being called and the short explanation of her arrival and her joining them, complete silence befell the hall as she walked out and felt every eye in the room on her.

She sank gracefully onto the chair, pulling the hat over her eyes and silently waited for the voice to start speaking again… it opened the brim of it's mouth and said….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys, hopefully another update before France!

Loves it

DSMelody

Mai Gamit – Hope you haven't given up on me! Well did you like it? Thanks for the review!

KaTeRiNa MaLfOy – I am… well I hope you liked it! Thanks muchly for the review!

sad darken angel – did you love this chapter? I'm so nervous that everyone will hate my chapters! Thanks for the review!

Sesshomaru-is-my-master – Thanks for the review! Am I going okay?

Xmasgoose – Here's your update! Thanks for the great review! Loves it!

Floating Into Darkness – Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

Lone Angel – How was this cliffy? Thanks for the review!

i like it – certainly an original name! Thanks for the review!

calicogrl - Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to like the story!

gothic miko of death – The second time? Wow, thanks for the really great review! Hope you like the chapter!

roxythewriter – Thanks! I'll keep writing until the story is finished!

jaded emerald – Thanks muchly for the review, glad you like the story, hope you still do!

JamieGirl – Oh thanks! That's so sweet that you have more confidence in my writing than I do! Exams are going well, I might have failed science… thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter!

Black-rose23 – Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter!

Flavagurl – Hey! Well thanks heaps for the encouraging review! Hope you're still looking for updates! Mwah!

sexy-jess – Thanks so much for your review! Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Desrosiers, Hermione Desrosiers

Chapter 4

**OKAY I'M VERY NERVOUS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU ALL GAVE ME MIXED REVIEWS, SOME PEOPLE WANTED HER IN GRYFFINDOR, SOME SLYTHERIN, PEOPLE WANTED HER COURAGEOUS, PEOPLE WANTED ROMANCE... I REALLY REALLY TRIED...**

Recap -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First Day of School

The sorting of the first years had just begun and Hermione was nervously waiting behind the teacher's entrance of the hall, waiting for her name to be called and so she could be sorted. Hermione was so sure she would be in Gryffindor again, I mean, why wouldn't she?

Hearing her name, "Hermione Desrosiers" being called and the short explanation of her arrival and her joining them, complete silence befell the hall as she walked out and felt every eye in the room on her.

She sank gracefully onto the chair, pulling the hat over her eyes and silently waited for the voice to start speaking again… it opened the brim of it's mouth and said….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello Miss **Granger**"_ that old hat never did miss a trick, Hermione fumed, _"Unless you want to be used as bin instead of a hat, you'd better do and say nothing other than sorting me" _she growled, adding the mental picture of Filch filling the hat up with a number of nasty things.

Giving an audible gulp, the hat hurriedly started looking into her mind, seeing what it needed to see, it withdrew from her mind nearly as quickly as it came, opening the brim it yelled for the entire hall to hear, "**SLYTHERIN**" Hermione nearly fell of the sorting stool in shock. Her eyes widened comically and she sat frozen on the spot, this was just a joke surely? She wasn't Slytherin material... Remembering the time Harry had whispered in her ear, telling her that he had nearly been sorted into Slytherin, she realized that maybe she had a few, less than a few Slytherin qualities but she was muggleborn! Not that anyone here knew that but still... a Gryffindor in SLYTHERIN, it wasn't the done thing.

Feeling someone advanced on her from behind, Hermione stood, spun and had her wand between the person's eyes before the could even take another step, seeing the eyes of the Transfiguration Professor, Hermione did not move. She neither lowered her wand nor cast a spell, "Miss Desrosiers, please take your seat with the rest of your house" his eyes didn't seem so warm anymore.

Nodding her head curtly, Hermione lowered her wand and turned her back on the Professors at the head table; unknowingly this was when she turned her back on her everything she had ever believed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting with the Slytherins was very different than when she had sat with the Gryffindors in the future, the main one being that not one person at the table was chatting animatedly with another person.

The person beside her cleared his throat, Hermione turned her startled eyes on him, "Malfoy, Adonis Malfoy" he looked like Draco, who looked like Lucius, who obviously looked like Adonis... Hermione vaguely wondered if any Malfoy was born _not_ looking like every other Malfoy out there. Smirking, she held out hand, expecting him to shake it, not kiss it. Taking his lead she replied, "Desrosiers, Hermione Desrosiers"

She shot a venomous look at To-_Riddle, _who gazed calmly back, nodding to Malfoy; turning her attention back to the Malfoy heir, Hermione listened as he introduced others in their house. "Patrick Parkinson, Orion Black, Artemis and Aron Snape, Athena Nott, Christophe Crabbe and Charles Goyle" She nodded to each one in turn and they nodded back, it was surprising how similar and different they were from their grandchildren. It was quite unnerving to see the faces of people who had tormented her for years, now subtly welcoming her into their lives. Although they didn't look particularly welcoming, Hermione doubted if they would show much emotion in public ever.

She had been right, when the Slytherins had left the hall and began their descent into the dungeons, they had started to look happier... okay not exactly happier but they didn't look as morose as they had before. Some of the younger years started whispering quietly to their friends about how they had spent their summers.

Hermione looked at the people surrounding her, so different than she thought they would be... Hermione expected them all to be... like Snape or Malfoy in her time but they were so different, so _normal_.

Hermione had never thought of the Slytherins as people before, she had always thought of them as future Death Eaters, never as normal people who had been labeled as evil and now the entire school held a prejudice against them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending the first month getting used to her new life, Hermione had settled in nicely with the Slytherins. Artemis and Athena had become not only her roommates, but her best friends, the only girlfriends she'd ever had.

All of them had been so different than she'd thought they'd be.

Adonis had a wicked sense of humor; Christophe and Charles were friendly, intelligent and fiercely loyal; Aron was the potions expert, it seemed that talent was passed down through the generations; Patrick was the lovable fool, not being the most intelligent of them all and Orion, the ladies man and the person you could rely on to have your back in a fight.

As she'd spent more time with, the more Hermione saw that the Gryffindors treated them so unfairly, more times then she could remember one of the Gryffindors, led by Henry Potter had tried to catch her unaware and hex her, only to had Orion, Adonis or Christophe and Charles save her back.

The most surprising thing had been Tom, she had thought as the others had thawed to her, he would too. But the Prince of Slytherin hadn't and still held his grudge against her. More than once they'd screamed themselves hoarse in the Slytherin Common Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione excelled in all her classes expect Potions, that was Aron and Artemis's fort and more often than not Orion would explode the cauldron he shared with Adonis because he was too busy chatting up some Ravenclaw.

Much to Hermione's horror, she had been paired with Tom for Potions, those hour and a half lessons were spent in silence with nary a word spoken between the two of them. Unless it was about the potion they were making.

"Pass the snails eyes-"

"Crush the beetle intestines-"

"Add the Banshee hair"

"Why do _I_ have to slice the Dragon's Heartstrings?"

Hermione had tried, _really_ tried not to lose her temper with him, but he seemed to enjoy her fury.

It was during one such session that _it_ happened and Hermione only dared refer to _it_ as _it_ because she couldn't bare to think of _it_ as anything but _it_.

They had been screaming at each other in the Potions Lab after class and everyone else had left, not wanting to be in the same room as one of their legendary fights took place for safety reasons.

"-You are completely unreasonable-"

"-How can you accuse me of-"

"-What were you thinking-"

"-I didn't do anything!-"

"-All your fault-"

"-Were you dropped on your head as a baby?-"

"-You're like a bloody Gryffindor-"

"-You cruel, heartless, unfeeling-"

"-bookworm-"

"-How dare you-"

"-Insufferable-little-know-it-all-"

"What did I ever do to-"

"-You're infuriating-"

But in the middle of her sentence her voice had just died, something in the way he was looking at her, like the first time in the common room, she'd hadn't seen him this furious ever! He walked silently towards her, gripping her upper arms in a vice like grip. Hermione thought he was going to shake her, but instead he pressed his lips brutally upon hers.

Hermione was caught off guard... but that didn't stop her from responding to his punishing kiss. She felt her lips start to hurt, a dull aching throb but her head was spinning and they pulled apart, gasping for breath and staring at each other silently, daring the other to break the silence.

Before either of them could open their mouths, Hermione ran from the Potions room, trying to see where she was going, her eyes blurred with tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom stood still, not sure what had just happened. There was something about Hermione Desrosiers that wasn't right, it kept him awake at night, made him think about her and it made him turn into a different person, she made him angry but he couldn't help but look forward to their verbal sparring, she could make him laugh with her insults to the other houses, her intelligence impressed and angered him.

Tom didn't know why he kissed her just then, he wasn't sure he wanted to know but one thing was certain... things were never going to be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Halloween_

When Hermione had been informed by Christophe that it was Halloween she'd nearly fainted, time was passing so quickly! Halloween wasn't a big thing at Hogwarts in this time, sure they had the feast full of sweets but the entire school had no ball or party...

When Athena had told her about the Slytherins-Only Party that was held on this hallowed eve, Hermione had been excited... when the party had started Hermione was surprised. This wasn't the typical Gryffindor party she'd been to; with butterbeer, pop music, light, friends and talking. No the Slytherins idea of a party was; dark, with firewhiskey, the music was dark and fast and everywhere she looked there were couples engaged on the dance floor pressing their bodies close and locking their mouths together in fierce duels.

Hermione was surprised to feel someone tap her on the shoulder, spinning around she locked eyes with none other than Tom Riddle. They had an unspoken agreement to never speak of their passionate kiss in the potions lab.

She turned around to fully face him and felt her head spinning, Hermione had had one too many firewhiskey's tonight and she was sure Tom had indulged as well. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her onto the dance floor, pressing her against his body, so she could feel every muscle, every bit of exposed skin... and much to Hermione's annoyance, she loved it. Every sinful moment that her body was pressed against his was both Heaven and Hell.

This, she knew, was the future Dark Lord, destined to kill thousands, to torture and show no mercy. But the future Head Girl couldn't help it, Tom Riddle, Junior Dark Lord, evoked feelings in her that she had never known before, not even with Ron or Viktor... thinking back to the day this all started, Hermione shuddered in his tight embrace.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**When Hermione was safely ensconced in her little hide-a-way, she collapsed on the sofa and cried her eyes out. Whatever Tom Riddle had done to her had messed with her mind. **_

_**The memory of his lips against her caused tiny stirrings in the pit of her stomach and she shivered. Tom Riddle had given her feelings Hermione was sure she might never experience... Viktor had never affected her, his kisses too sloppy and wet and Ron was a laughable kisser, hesitant and not at all passionate. **_

_**It was passion Hermione wanted, she wanted fireworks, she wanted flames to lick at her body and entice her with their promised passion. She wanted things that so far, only Tom Riddle could give to her. **_

_**And with that knowledge, Hermione fell asleep, her heart breaking but she knew that she would give up everything just to feel Tom Riddle's lips against her own again. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tom pulled Hermione closer, he wasn't sure why he had pulled her onto the dance floor, nor why he had taken her into his arms and he sure as hell didn't know why he pulled her closer when she shivered in his arms. But Tom Marvolo Riddle knew one thing... come hell or high water, he would have this girl and not even Albus Dumbledore and his bedamned twinkling eyes would stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END CHAPTER 4**

**Yes, I haven't updated in ages, but please don't kill me... then I _can't_ update! I'm not too sure I'm happy with this chapter but it's 4.19am in the morning... so I can't complain. **

**Oh well, school again in 7 DAYS! NO MY LIFE IS OVER!**

**Reviews - **

Thanks to - mizzlilme, LIVE FOR MUSIC, fadedglory, Crazy in love with sesshoma..., Crazy-Physco, Scarecrow, bloodendkiss, yuni, dagworth, HermioneGranger91, peter-pan-equals-luv, Krista, Lesbian-Lover, MarilynMansonBYS, SailorHecate, robinsena369, Commander Rhade, san01, Black-rose23

jessierox-I hope this chapter lives up to thelast ones... thanks for the review XD

Shifterx5 -Well I hope this chapter made Hermione seem braver when facing off against Tom/ Voldemort... I've always thought Hermione to be a bit of every house, as loyal as a Hufflepuff,studious as a Ravenclaw, brave as a Gryffindorand ambitious a Slytherin... Thanks for the review, hope youenjoy the chapter.

Kal-Ella- Wow, I didn't know it was funny... well at least I didn't try to be funny... Oh well, cool! I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for the review... have a virtual cookie hands over cookie

Amerise Rei- Wow, great potential... I hope with this chapter I didn't take the potential out into a dark alleyway and beat it to death. I'm being serious. I wasn't too sure about this chapter but it's growing on me.The timeturner is going to serve its own purpose but it won't be taking Hermione back oris it foreword? Oh well... I'm trying to be as mysterious as I can be... thanks for the review, you make some good guesses.XD


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 5**

**The chapters will get longer as I develop the story….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap – **

Tom pulled Hermione closer, he wasn't sure why he had pulled her onto the dance floor, nor why he had taken her into his arms and he sure as hell didn't know why he pulled her closer when she shivered in his arms. But Tom Marvolo Riddle knew one thing... come hell or high water, he would have this girl and not even Albus Dumbledore and his bedamned twinkling eyes would stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Slytherin **

**7th Year Girls' Dorms **

**1st November 1945 **

Tom firmly pressed his lips against hers; his hands became intertwined in her hair as he pulled her closer. Hermione had overcome the initial shock of being kissed by her enemy and began to kiss back with a furious passion. They had become locked in a battle for dominance, forcing their pent up anger, frustration and lust into each other, as if only the other could absolve them of these feelings, ad if they believed that as long as they were kissing, whatever it was that was wrong… wasn't. Tom moved one of his hands down to the small of her back and pulled her closer, but found that Hermione was as close as she was going to get with all her clothes on… and Tom found that not close enough. She pushed herself forward, into his chest, clinging onto his robes and sending them both off balance to the ground, but their lips never parted.

Once they were safely on the ground, their lips parted for a brief second as Tom pulled her shirt roughly over her head before their lips met again furiously. Hermione's fingers had made short work of the buttons on the front of Tom's shirt and she was delighting in the hard, smooth muscle under her hands, just as her hands continued their journey lower, she heard Tom say,

"Hermione… WAKE UP!"

Her eyes snapping open, Hermione saw the person yelling at her, it wasn't Tom… it was Artemis. Athena smirked at her from her own bed, "It ah… sounded like you were having a pretty good dream," her friend snickered, "Don't even start" Hermione growled, heading for the showers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dumbledore's Office **

For once in his life, Dumbledore was not sure what to do. This girl, this Hermione Desrosiers was interfering with his plans but he could not act against her, as the Headmaster had taken the bright, young witch under his wing, ensuring that she spent increasing amounts of time with young Tom.

Tom Riddle was another problem for Professor Albus Dumbledore. The boy was smart, almost too smart and he was dark, yes very dark… but what could he a simple Transfiguration Professor, heir and descendant of a powerful and pureblood line and defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald do? In truth… pretty much anything he wanted, but when it came to Tom Riddle… he could not control the Headmaster.

He needed to act quickly against Hermione Desrosiers and Tom Riddle, if the two of them became aware of their potential together… he shuddered at the thought of what they could conjure together.

The darkest of magics would seem like child's play to them together, separate they were almost infallible, together they were unstoppable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Slytherin Common Room**

**Aron**

Aron Snape was not an idiot, when he committed himself to something he was almost always 100 sure that the outcome would work in his favour. When he had joined Tom's cause, he knew the other Slytherin, the _heir_ of Slytherin, would succeed.

When Hermione had arrived, Aron could feel the sheer magical chemistry between Tom and her, together they would make a very fearsome sight. He had been plotting ways about how to get them together when his other half, his twin, Artemis had told him that Hermione was attracted to Tom. When he had heard this, Aron had shared an evil smile with Artemis, scaring the 1st years… he knew things would work out better than expected. Tom now had over 2 million supporters in England and he was contacted the American and French undergrounds, spreading his word, his dream and now with a potential mate, his lord would be unstoppable.

Yes, life was getting better and better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Death Eater Meeting in Head Boy's Room**

There was 17 people gathered in Tom's Room; Aron, Adonis, Athena, Artemis, Christophe, Charles, Orion, Patrick and the two oldest Death Eater's from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and the Dark Lord himself.

They were talking about attack plans, new members and hidden safe houses when Hermione walked in cutting Tom off mid sentence, "We'll need to get in contact with our Beauxbatons correspondents-" she let out a squeak and turned around just about to bolt when strong arms grabbed her.

"Christophe don't let her go" Tom shouted angrily, "Meeting adjourned, everyone get out!" The room emptied quickly until it was only Tom, Christophe and Hermione left.

"So, how much did you actually hear?" Tom asked in a very calm voice, Hermione shook her head, "I didn't hear anything," she murmured not meeting his eyes, Tom marched over to her and forced her chin up, making her look straight into his eyes, "Christophe, please leave us" Tom said, never taking his eyes off Hermione's.

Christophe exited the rooms and left them staring at each other, "I want to know what you heard Hermione," he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her ears tantalisingly, "I heard-" she whispered, her breathing was irregular "I heard you talking about Beauxbatons"

"Is that all?" his lips were on her throat, "Yes," she moaned, her hand coming to grip the hair at the back of his head. Tom's lips stilled at the base of her throat and Hermione groaned in protest, "Please" she begged unconsciously. Tom looked at her flushed face and shut eyes, mesmerized he lowered his lips to hers and they shared a passionate kiss.

Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Hermione closer, and this felt better than anything his mind could conjure. His hands roamed her back, sliding her jumper up and pulling her t-shirt out from where it had been tucked into her skirt, hands finally touching bare flesh for the first time.

Boldly, Hermione slid her hands up under the front of his shirt, nails raking along the smooth chest, she was so caught up in the feelings their kiss was provoking that she did not stop to think that this was the future Dark Lord, nor did she think about anything to do with consequences or the future. At that moment, Hermione lived in the now.

Moments after the kiss started, the two Slytherins parted, panting for breath as their eyes stared relentlessly at each other, each waiting for the other to make the cutting mark they knew would come. But surprisingly, it never came, Hermione was still reeling from the intense kiss that sent bolts of fire to the pit of her stomach and shook the core of her very being and Tom was simply looking at her, watching and waiting for the questions that were sure to come. That was not to say that he was unaffected by the kiss, it was the exact opposite. Tom had kissed a lot of girls, hell he had done a lot more with girls than anyone but the said girls would think but he had never, never experienced a kiss like that before. The passion and intensity that Hermione had kissed him with reached the end of his nerves, he had felt it in the tips of fingers and pent up energy had coursed between them, seeking release.

Hermione, against her better judgement opened her mouth and said, "Kiss me again" Tom looked at her bewildered. Hermione blushed and started righting her clothes, tears threatening to spill from her eyes when Tom stilled her fumbling hands and his lips met hers hungrily. Their kiss was far more passionate than the last, the clothes Hermione had managed to right were in a far worse state when they had first kissed.

Tom's hands sought to remove the garments that hindered his mouth from travelling below her neck, he had started to tug at the shirt, trying to remove it without taking his kips from hers when a shout was heard from the entrance to the Head's Dorm.

"TOM! ARE YOU IN HERE? IT'S URGENT! TOM!" it was Adonis. Tom and Hermione scrambled away from each other, staring at the door in silent horror. Hermione's hands started to reach for her discarded jumper... which she did not remember when it had been removed from her person when Tom pulled out his wand and waved it, first her and then him.

Looking at herself, Hermione looked just as she had when she arrived and it was just in time because Adonis slammed the door open and looked between Hermione's blank face and Tom's angry eyes and just stood there. Hermione looked at Tom fleetingly before shoving Adonis out of her way and slamming the portrait behind her.

"Well?" Adonis said looking at Tom's face searchingly, Tom looked at his friend blankly before saying, "I don't think she'll be walking in on any more meetings anytime soon…" Malfoy opened his mouth and Tom held up his hand, "She won't say anything, she didn't even hear anything important" he tried to comfort his friend.

Adonis nodded and Tom looked pensive, if he had it his way, Hermione would walking in on a **lot** more meetings if they all ended like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Few Weeks Later**

**After Dinner**

Hermione and Tom hadn't spoken about what had transpired between them the day before but they touched more often now, not obviously, but when passing things to the other, a slight brush of the fingers or in Potions earlier that day, Tom had stood behind her, his body flush against hers when he demonstrated how to stir the potion correctly. It was quite a show, they had screamed at each other for a good five minutes, just to make it look good, Hermione was going to get him back for that…

Stepping out into the Entrance Hall with all the other Houses from dinner, Hermione saw Henry Potter, the arch nemesis of every Slytherin and grandfather of her best friend, cursing a 4th year Hufflepuff she had seen around the school.

Coming to stand beside the quivering boy, Hermione pulled out her wand pointed it at the other 7th year, he hesitated when she pointed her wand at him, "What's wrong Potter, scared to face someone your own age?" she taunted. His grip on his wand tightened and he moved so it was pointing at her, Tom started to move so he could "defend" her, but Artemis stopped him whispering in his ear, "Think of it as a test," Tom backed down but keep a firm grip on his wand.

"You may be my age little girl, but I have more power than you, you slimy snake!" he yelled, angered by her cool, calm and collected façade. Hermione smirked, "Resorted to petty name calling? How about we settle this with a duel?" she challenged him.

A collective gasp went throughout the hall, a duel was not undertaken lightly, they drained magical energy and if your magic energies got low enough, you could die. Infuriated by Hermione's cool and clipped manner, Henry nodded, now no one could stop them, the duel had been accepted by both parties.

Hermione and Henry gave each other the required formal bow, although they didn't take their eyes off each other, just in case, before assuming the proper duelling position.

"Expelliarmus" Henry shouted, swishing his wand, Hermione deflected the spell with a casual flick of her wand. "Furnunculus" he tried again, but Hermione deflected it easily again.

"Reducto" Hermione said lazily, pointing her wand at him, Henry was not able to summon a shield quickly enough and was blasted back 10ft, the Slytherins cheered and the other houses hissed at the fairly new Slytherin.

"Pertrificus Totalis" Henry yelled when he got back up on his feet, wand pointed at her, slightly shaking now, but Hermione was untouchable. "Diffindo" she yelled, the curse hit Henry's arm, causing blood to flow from the wound. The school looked shocked at this, that spell was used to split things or to cut things, like paper, to make things easier for wizard's, it was not a dark spell.

Henry retaliated with "Densaugeo" Hermione ducked and it hit someone standing behind her, Hermione slashed her arm and shouted, "Incendio" the front of Henry's robes were set on fire. "Impedimenta!" Henry roared, hitting Hermione with the spell that stopped her from moving for several seconds, allowing Henry to recover.

The charm wore off and Hermione snapped back into motion, as if he had not caught her with his spell, but Henry had already said his next spell, "Diffindo" and Hermione felt the sharp pain in her cheek, she felt the blood trickling down dripping onto her robes.

"Langlock" she screamed, causing his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth, the spells were flying from her wand rapidly now, "Levicorpus" he was dangled in the air by his ankle, "Sectumsempra" deep and painful cuts appeared on all the visible parts of Henry's body and also, the parts that were not visible. But Hermione was not done.

"Incarcerous," Henry's body was tied tightly with thick ropes, securing him in place, "Serpensortia," a big but harmless… sort of snake shot out of Hermione's wand. She looked at Henry in disgust, "What makes you think you're so good, huh? Just because you're a Potter and you're light. Whoop-dee-dee, I'm a Desrosiers, do you see me going around and hexing anyone? Or Adonis or Aron and Artemis or anyone else! What makes you so special? What gives you the right to treat another human being like dirt?" she took a steadying breath before continuing, "You Gryffindors act like you're the best house, like you know everything, but you're just a bunch of idiots! Mindlessly following the "light" all that's good and holy. I may have the symbol; of Slytherin on my chest but I'm proud to be in this house! You can damn well stick your morals up where the sun don't shine. I'd rather be a Slytherin without morals than a self-righteous Gryffindor"

She pointed at the snake and said calmly, "Oppungo" commands object (or thing) to attack a specific target and then pointed her wand at Henry, the snake reared back and bit.

"Liberacorpus" a commanding voice yelled from the other side of the room, causing Henry's prone form to fall to the ground, followed by "Vipera Evanesca" causing the snake that was waiting for further instruction from Hermione to disappear. The entire school parted and Hermione saw Dumbledore's stony face staring at her, "Madame Rose, please take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing and give him the best care and you," he said, turning to Hermione, "You come with me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there's the end… I finished this chapter about 3 weeks ago and sent it off to my beta but I never got a reply or anything…. So now I'll just post it!

DSMelody

Thanks to –

AMI MIZUNO1, wover30, hanvu, JamSack, Agent Pheonix, BelleLamour, matches9524, mandi, freezy-hotty, KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, noxon1, DestinyStarPrincess, hpfan99, cassandra Riddle, LIVE FOR MUSIC, The all mighty and powerful..., Kal-Ella, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, sad darken angel, san01, peter-pan-equals-luv.

Angelic Bladez – Thanks. I'm happy that you like the story so much… I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to get to you. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others, you make it sound like there's a lot to live up too! Bye DSMelody

Because-I-Got-High – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story so much… Thanks for the comment about the writing! Cheers DSMelody

Amerise Rei – Thanks for the review! I'm sorry the chapters haven't been particularly long but I'm working on that.

I think every story needs an enemy; everyone has people they don't like at school. In the next chapter I'm going to answer the dislike that Henry/Hermione have for each other…

I think that for Hermione too excel in everything and be perfect, it takes some of the fun out of her, like her not excelling in everything is like a little rebellion for her because she felt the pressure to succeed and to prove she was someone before at Hogwarts and now she is someone and she has nothing to prove.

Classes with Dumbledore will come, but the next chapter will be based around Dumbledore/Hermione and how they interact now that she's in Slytherin.

Yes, he has plans for her and I think that I need to build it up before they just start killing people and I intend to but also, something else makes Tom darker and that will be known much later.

You have been my longest reviewer ever! Thanks for the great review, you make heaps of good points!

DSMelody

Eleriel – I can see her as a slytherin as well, even though she is a muggleborn! She has the ambition! I've always thought that there was more to the Slytherins; I mean they can't always be like they are in public. I think that the wizarding societies views of Slytherin have shaped the public image that they are forced to present.

I decided to not change Tom's future… as good as some of the stories out there are… I believe that any path Tom took, with the upbringing he had, he would turn dark at some point… besides I like him evil!

I'm running on limited sleep too!

Cheers

DSMelody

Silver Tears 11 – Thanks for the review but there is no need for worship… though it is nice I didn't think I was that good of a writer! Thanks so much… DSMelody

Lone Angel – Wow everyone's putting the pressure on… I hope it's still everything you were hoping it would be or better! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! The pressure is on for the next chapter already! Thanks again DSMelody

HermioneGranger91 – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so much that you can wait for the updates! I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest of the story! XD DSMelody


	6. Addiction

Chapter 6

**So sorry guys! This chapter has been in the works for months but I could never quite get it right and the middle took ages to figure out and word and finally I'm ready to post it for you guys! **

**Love **

**DSMelody**

**NOTE – This is a darkish fic… Hermione is not in the past to redeem Tom/Voldemort… if you want that to happen, find another story. This is about the passion, the hate, the darkness that is inside everyone. Hermione WILL be DARK… consider yourself warned. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recap - **

"Liberacorpus" a commanding voice yelled from the other side of the room, causing Henry's prone form to fall to the ground, followed by "Vipera Evanesca" causing the snake that was waiting for further instruction from Hermione to disappear. The entire school parted and Hermione saw Dumbledore's stony face staring at her, "Madame Rose, please take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing and give him the best care and you," he said, turning to Hermione, "You come with me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Have a seat Miss Desrosiers," Dumbledore offered in a chilled tone, Hermione glared at him and remained standing. "Miss Desrosiers what you did in that hall was completely unacceptable! Magic in the halls is against the rules!" She could tell he was barely able to restrain himself from yelling. Hermione snorted, "That didn't stop Henry Potter did it? Huh… I don't see you yelling at him!" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. Hermione wasn't quite sure what made her speak to her Headmaster like that but since arriving in the past, she felt like she was really able to speak her mind for the first time. She wasn't spending all her time saving Harry and Ron, not having to stoke their egos all the time was refreshing. Hermione refocused on what Dumbledore was saying.

"… Headmaster understands that was different Miss-" he was defending that arrogant, bullying git and finally Hermione had had enough; she cut him off mid sentence "He attacked a FOURTH YEAR! How is that different?!?!" Dumbledore's face expressed a range of emotions, from shock to anger. "Miss Desrosiers you will come with me to the Headmaster's office immediately" he all but yelled. "Fine" she yelled, jumping to her feet and storming off in the direction of headmaster Dippet's office.

Hermione was _pissed_, scratch that, she was **way** past pissed right now. To think she had respected and liked Dumbledore all those years! Defended and justified his actions to Harry and Ron, thought he was different from Snape! Honestly, at least Snape showed his ruthlessness, Dumbledore hid behind benign, twinkling eyes and a grandfatherly persona.

The emotions coursing through Hermione's mind were so intertwined that all she felt was the overwhelming urge to laugh and cry and scream until all the feeling bled out of her and she was peaceful again. Leaning against a cold, stone wall Hermione let one traitorous tear slide down her cheek. She needed something… anything. She needed to be free of this confinement, to be away from this damned castle that was the cause of these feelings.

Hermione pushed off from the wall before she sank into oblivion, she was supposed to be heading to the Headmaster's office but the emotions welling deep in the pit of her stomach threatened to overwhelm her. Walking down the hall rapidly, Hermione found herself in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. She couldn't afford to lose the Headmaster's favour. Not now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Headmaster's Office**

Hermione entered the large oval office, seeing a rather red faced Dumbledore sipping tea across from the Headmaster. Hermione sat herself in a plush armchair and looked the Headmaster square in the eyes, schooling her face into the perfect balance of innocent confusion.

"Miss Desrosiers," the Headmaster said gravely, smiling as she sat straighter in her chair. "Would you please tell me what happened between yourself, Mr Potter and Mr. Fudge" So Hermione explained her side of things to the Headmaster with her face retaining its innocent expression. She explained how she had come across the fight between Henry and Cornelius Fudge and how she had saved the fourth year and the resulting duel, not to mention the appalling things Henry had said to her, she only lightly touched on what part she played in starting the duel. The Headmaster listened intently and smiled at the end of the story. "Now Miss Desrosiers, I can see now that this wasn't your fault at all. You were merely helping out another student in need and I will punish Mr Potter accordingly" Hermione fought of the smirk that threatened to break out across her face.

She got up to leave when the Headmaster stopped her again, "Miss Desrosiers, 20 points to Slytherin for aiding another student" Hermione smiled genuinely at the man before turning to Dumbledore and smirking before waving a hearty goodbye.

God victory was sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had barely set foot in the Common Room when she was met with cheers from her entire house. People were patting her on the back and shaking her hand for getting 'that Potter'.

Hermione's head was nearly spinning there were that many people around her and touching her and trying to talk to her. When she reached her friends at the back of the common room in the centre, Hermione fell onto the couch, snuggling between Orion and Adonis. They were chattering like mad and she was having trouble telling what one was saying from another, Hermione just smiled contently before her eyes searched the common room for the face she wanted to see more than any other.

Hermione wasn't sure what his allure was but he couldn't help herself… she hated him as much as she craved him and god the fire between them burned and blazed all in their path. Merlin it was lovely.

Finally spotting him lurking in one of the corners, Hermione excused herself from the large crowd, casting her eyes to him and lightly tilting her head in the direction of the staircase that led to the girls' dorms.

Hermione was leaning against the alcove wall when Tom sidled in. Hermione had expected many things from him but she never suspected the overwhelming anger that was directed at her.

Tom strode over to Hermione and shook her like a rag doll, yelling at her all the while. "WAS IT WORTH IT? HUH? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! HE COULD OF KILLED YOU-" He stopped yelling suddenly, his eyes still blazing as he let go of her arms, moving to touch her cheek. In the moonlight Hermione could see the congealed blood that coated his fingers, she had forgotten Potter had cut her in there duel.

Tom was furious, the blood that coated his fingers only served to make him angrier. Growling in his throat, he conjured a white washcloth and moved slowly to dab the blood away. The light flinch at his touch seemed to both calm him and anger him further.

He treated her as if she was a wild animal about to bolt at the first chance she got, calming himself before stroking her cheek lightly, his fingers grazing her unmarked cheek tenderly. Hermione began to relax against him; her feelings were all jumbled up inside but this felt good, felt safe.

Hermione wasn't sure why the darkest wizard in centuries made her feel safe, but in light of the turbulent emotions that had been overwhelming her in the last few hours, Hermione grabbed onto that feeling of safety and held on for dear life.

Tom was shocked at the force that Hermione used, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging onto him like she would never let go. Hermione nuzzled the base of his throat, moving her head away to look at him from shimmering eyes. Tom knew this was bad, very bad because she was emotionally unstable and would probably be furious later on and curse him to the darkest pits of hell but when she looked at him with those pleading chocolate eyes and whispered a breathy "please" he would gladly be damned. The washcloth dropped to the floor unnoticed by the pair as they moved closer.

Tom brushed his lips against hers, before pressing more insistently against hers, his tongue running over the seam of her lips, begging her to open her mouth and to let him claim her. Hermione whimpered against him, burying her hands in his hair, the only thing running through her mind was _'closerclosercloser'_

Hermione felt the flames licking at her, tempting her with whispered thoughts left unfulfilled until all she could do was moan into him mouth as he slammed her abused body against the dungeon wall. The kiss was changing now, in between desperate gasps for air he kiss grew more passionate, all tongues and teeth and oh so sweet.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Tom's waist and clung to him for dear life. All she could feel was the cold, dungeon wall pressing into her back and Tom's warm, hard body pressing against her. Her hands were tugging at his shirt, while Tom placed frenzied kisses along her throat. When he sucked the hollow at the base of her throat, Hermione dug her nails into his back and gasped before her murmuring became almost incomprehensible. Tom could only make out her pleas of "yesmorepleasepleaseplease"

Hermione knew on some level how wrong this was, but the larger part didn't care. _This_ was her addiction, Tom was her drug. Every moment spent like this with him only made it harder for her to not touch him. His body pressed against hers, scorching her alive was what she craved. She needed him here with her, hot, hard and demanding. The feeling of being with him washed over her, intense and needy and god it was amazing. All those times she had preached against people (mainly drug addicts) she had never known how it could be. This intense, burning passion that was eating her alive from the inside. She needed this, she needed _him_.

He had unbuttoned the top few of her buttons without her noticing, revelling in the feel of his lips against the valley between her breasts. They were both panting now, eyes glazed over with lust, Tom's lust was only fuelled more by his anger.

He looked into her eyes and the anger flowed through him, he brought his mouth so close to hers their lips brushed when they took ragged breaths. Tom stared deeply into the eyes that were only centimetres from his own, he growled low in his throat and the harsh "Mine" was made out before his mouth was devouring hers again.

Tom heard them first; his lips were ripped from hers so fast that Hermione, drowning in the heady feeling that accompanied being around Tom, was still in not control of all functions. She protested but he shook his head and pressed a finger against her lips. The fog was beginning to lift from around her brain and Hermione finally heard them. Tom pulled away from her as quick as a snake and shook his head as if to clear her from it. Sighing, he looked at Hermione, who was still dishevelled and leaning on the wall for support before pressing another hard kiss to her lips before fading off into the shadows.

Hermione, even with a fuzzy mind knew that she had to get to her bed before her friends discovered her. Half dressed, bruised lips, flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. Pushing off from the wall Hermione silently stumbled into the 7th year girl's dorm and collapsed onto her bed, closing the curtains and sleeping dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke to find her room empty, she assumed both girls had already headed down to breakfast without her and so she started her morning rituals. Hermione walked passed the mirror and back-pedalled quickly, staring at herself in shock. Hermione could barely recognise the girl staring back at her with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. Her lips were swollen and Hermione's eyes drifted lower until the reached her neck… was that a HICKEY?!?!?! Oh god, he gave her a _hickey_! Hermione's eyes widened in shock before she felt the marred area of her neck, "You've got to be _kidding_ me!" she groaned, how was she meant to concentrate in class today with a reminder of their passionate encounter marring her flawless throat.

Hermione knew she couldn't walk around Hogwarts with a purpley-black hickey on her throat, not in comparison to her stark white skin. She would have to wear a scarf to cover it up, she could put in down to the early December chill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DADA Class**

"Today class, we'll be learning about the UNFORGIVABLES" their professor began, several people jumped in their seats when he said _unforgivables. _Professor Stonehart surveyed the class, "Can anyone tell me one of the unforgivable curses?" Only three people raised their hands. Hermione was shocked, this was their SEVENTH year, they had learnt about the unforgivable curses in their FOURTH year in her time!

"Mr Potter… the first unforgivable?" Henry Potter nodded his head curtly and started to explain with a smug grin on his face, "The Imperious Curse, it makes you do whatever the castor wants, even kill your family and you'll do it with a song in your heart" Professor Stonehart nodded, "And is there anyway to stop the Imperious Curse Mr Potter?" "I don't know sir" Henry replied with a slight shake of his head. Professor Stonehart just shook his head and sighed.

"Miss Desrosiers… the second curse if you will" Hermione glared at Stonehart before answering as if she had swallowed the entire textbook. "The Cruciatus Curse is the second of three dark curses known as the 'Unforgivables'. This curse was designed by Archimedes Seigneur-Noir in 1675 after Archimedes found his wife sleeping with the local blacksmith, the basis of the curse lay in how much pain you want to inflict upon the victim, it's your hate that fuels this dark and powerful curse. The incantation for the Cruciatus Curse is 'Crucio' and there is no known way to block this curse"

The entire class stared at Hermione, mouths hanging open. Professor Stonehart looked flabbergasted and could only stutter as he awarded Slytherin 20 points. Tom was called upon to explain the final of the three Unforgivables.

"The third and final Unforgivable is the 'Avada Kedavra' curse and is more commonly known as the 'Killing' curse. This curse too was designed by Archimedes Seigneur-Noir, who used it once he had tortured his wife's lover to insanity. The Killing Curse is used through the incantation 'Avada Kedavra' and leaves the victim with a horror-filled, terrified expression on their face. To muggles it appears as though the victim was frightened to death" Tom looked around the classroom at the horrified faces of his classmates and added distastefully, "Fort-_Un_fortunately there is no way to block or survive the killing curse. Her smirked at Hermione after his explanation, the competition only made him want her more.

He hated her, he loathed everything about her but he couldn't leave her alone. She was beautiful when she was angry, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

There was a loud **THUMP** as several students passed out. The Slytherins smirked. The class was dismissed as the Professor yelled at the Gryffindors to take their fallen housemate to the Hospital wing and the Slytherins slunk off to do their own thing before the next lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was in the library, innocently reading a book when he found her, one of her hands absentmindedly toying with the scarf. Cornelius Fudge was a short, fat with faded blonde hair and squinty murky green eyes; he was in Hufflepuff, a 4th year and his father was on the school Board of Governors. Cornelius approached Hermione cautiously; the look on his face when he looked at his protector could only be described as awe.

Hermione looked over the top of her book when she heard someone shuffling towards her, when she saw Cornelius gaping at her Hermione mentally groaned and put her book down, carefully noting the page number. She couldn't help but feel equal parts of disappointment and anger. Disappointment that it wasn't Tom and anger that she _wanted_ it to be him. Smiling at the nervously approaching forth year, Hermione waited for him to speak.

"I-I-I j-just wanted t-t-to thank you" he said, stumbling over words caught between his nervousness and awe for her. Hermione smiled at him encouragingly, "It was nothing" she assured him, "Henry Potter will get what's coming to him one day" she spoke with such confidence that Cornelius could only nod eagerly at what she had to say, believing every word she spoke.

"Well Cornelius I have to go to my next class but if you ever need anything just come find me and if Henry Potter or anyone gives you any trouble, just tell me and I'll sort it out" She smiled at him again, before standing gracefully and walking away from him, leaving him once again, in awe of the mysterious girl.

Hermione smirked as she left the library, it could never hurt to have the future Minister of Magic in her pocket, could it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry again guys but I'm happy with how this turned out!

YAY

Thanks to –

hanvu, stargazer starluver, noxon1, mysticpammy, Agent Pheonix, AMI MIZUNO1, san01, MayuBlack, scholcomp25, computer boy, Falsely Sweet, riley, like-clockwork, GurlOfTheNight, Miracle-writer, Jess, Yusari, Thebookwerm, Vamprisslizy, NoirEtoileDemeureCache, Ichigo, Lone Angel.

peter-pan-equals-luv – You're right… we'll start that next chapter… jks! You don't think the dead people would think it was fun? Why not! LOL Thanks for the review Ciao

Angelic Bladez – Thanks but I know that I have a lot to live up to… especially now after updating after so long! tugs at collar nervously I hope you like this chapter… especially after the long wait but I think if I posted earlier I would have hated the chapter and agonised over it before getting writers block because it wouldn't be going in the direction I wanted it to go. I love Tom in this chapter! I don't know about you but I loved him! Love DSMelody

Leraning fast – Okies! Well takes deep breath Thanks for the reviews firstly! Muchly appreciated. I'm really glad you've been enjoying Tom's in characterness so far (hope he was kind of in character this chapter) I get what you're saying about Hermione and the whole dark spell thing but in these situation things happen. I'm gonna use an age old argument here but wars aren't won with good intentions, Harry's not going to kill Voldemort with a tickling charm and Dumbledore sure didn't kill Grindelwald with 'Avis'. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the interaction between Tom and Hermione. Adieu

bumblebee115 – Ummm… if you don't tell anyone his name is Armando and not Armadillo I won't big smile Please? LOL Thanks for pointing that out! Your review was muchly appreciated! Thanks again! Au Revoir!

Arabella – It could be in both… but when I made this I don't think there was a TMR section, even then he's going to become Voldemort so I'm happy to leave the story where it is! LOL Thanks for the review! Cheers

Eleriel – Thanks for the review… I never heard back from my beta… so I guess you're right hey! I understand that Harry wouldn't (MAYBE) do something like that and James I can totally se doing something like that as well! Harry grew up abused and friendless, he could never intentionally be cruel but James had his parents and I can see him being arrogant and bullying, I can see his father being the same. Of course they have their good sides as well but to people they hate, they are merciless. I'm posting this unbetaed (stupid beta) who needs them if they just leave you in the lurch grr LOL oh well, I never gave it much thought! Thanks so much again for your wonderfulness!

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – Hey! You're one scary chica when you want to be Sivaroobini! Glad you enjoyed last chappie and I hope you like this one just as much! Hermione is freer in the past not blinded by her Gryffindor prejudices, not having to act better or worse, not having to hold herself back because of Harry and Ron and Snape. She can be the smart girl (woman) that she is without anyone really putting her down. Slytherins value cunning and smarts, her friends only encourage her and tom challenges her like no one else ever has… takes deep breath Harry would never condone his grandfather's behaviour, maybe if he grew up with James and was an arrogant little brat but now, after his upbringing he'd probably curse his grandfather himself (probably not but oh well) We all know how powerful and smart Tom and Hermione are apart but putting them together, his ruthlessness, her knowledge, his dark magic, her skill with potions/magic, his power, her power, his cunning. They're a match made in the deepest pits of hell. I'm glad you love this! I love this! We all love this LOL Thanks muchly Ciao for now chica DSMelody


End file.
